


Hands

by JujYFru1T



Category: IAMX
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alberto has a thing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noone_nowhere (faceless_thing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceless_thing/gifts), [birdsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsons/gifts).



> And with this fic, my AO3 posting cherry has been popped. Dedicated to [darkest_skies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeizzy) and [paawlie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paawlie), fellow X-addicts and lovely ladies. In their intrepid...ness? intrepidity? They're just intrepid, okay. They have inspired me to conjure up this fragment, make my first (public ;3) step into the IAMXfic wilderness *continued lyrical waxing*  
> So. There is this little thing. Hot off the press, as it were. Enjoy, or not.

Alberto isn't sure when it happened, but for a very long time now he has noticed people's hands. Before faces, eyes, bodies in general. Hands first. Even when he does notice other things first, the hands are really first to _register._ Not surprising when a handshake is one of the principal ways of greeting someone.

So Chris really shouldn't have been surprised, one night, when Alberto's hand came to rest over his own, when Alberto entwined their fingers, when he began a sort of finger dance.

"What are you doing?" Chris's face was a mask, but the amusement in his voice was unmistakable.

"Your fingers are so small." Alberto paused the finger dance to turn Chris's hand palm-up.

Chris chuckled, grinning. "Really. Maybe you just have big ungainly hands and mine are the perfect size."

"Hmm. I prefer big and strong. And your hands _are_ small."

If there had been more light around (and had he not been preoccupied with divining Chris's handlines), Alberto might have noticed Chris starting to blush.

"W-Well," he tried to pull his hand away, but Alberto held it fast, "what's wrong with having small hands, then?" A sideways glance, and his heart skipped.

Alberto was smiling so broadly, his eyes alight with mirth. Chris momentarily forgot how to speak.

"...What?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with it."

Chris thought, maybe, that he could fall into Alberto's eyes. The light was so bright, even in the dark...

He felt his hand being squeezed. Blinked. Alberto had moved. Had he been closer?

"I like small hands. But I mostly like yours, Chris." 

"Yours are fine too," Chris blurted. 

A soft laugh. "Thank you. Well, good night." He stood up from the couch and was gone before Chris even thought to sputter.

Chris sat with a hand outstretched in front of him, as if to call Alberto back. Then he huffed, and it dropped to his side. _What the hell was that?_

He lifted his other hand, squinting at it in the semi-dark. Curled his fingers, stretched them out. He flopped back against the couch with a sigh.

He most definitely didn't think about how warm Alberto's hand had felt around his.


End file.
